My Immortal Island
by ZoSanFreakX
Summary: Emerald, Desiree and the straw hat crew go to the "My Immortal" and that "Goffik" people have there own life form that Tara controls. M rated for Sexual References and Uncontrolled swearing
1. So Not Natural

**A/N: This idea had been in my head since I read "My Immortal" That includes MY OC, Rachel's OC and Amber's OC and the Canon One Piece Charecters that were introduced in "If Only" and they meet Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way at an island. I do not own "My Immortal" It is owned by Tara Gillesbie. I also don't own One Piece as it is owned by Oda**

"Have you read My Immortal Sanji?" Desiree asked twitching her fingers in her hair, They have just landed on a island called "My Immortal" and so far everyone is "Goffik" and Non Canon Harry Potter characters. No matter all the dealing Eve, Desiree and Emerald had done to their crew, The Straw hat crew still wanted to check the island out because Eve had went missing and was reported to be seen in this island

"Can't say that I have," He muttered bring a cigerette to his face, "God why is everything have bad grammar,"

"And badly spelt," Nami muttered trying to read a sign

"Too much text talk," Robin sighed

"Well this Island is ruled by Tara Gilesbie," Desiree sighed "There are so much goth's, It's hard to tell which one is really "Ebony,"

"Why don't we go to the Forbidden Forest," Emerald remarked "She might be having it with Draco,"

"Oh yeah," Desiree nodded, "That was the worst sex possible,"

* * *

><p>We walked to the "Forbidden forest" and we all were tired.<p>

"IMMM HUNGRY SANJI," I heard Luffy scream at Sanji as we sat near a tree, The tree that Draco and Ebony did it.

"I can't cook food now," Sanji sighted sitting against the tree, "We're going to have to wait till we find somewhere to eat,"

"BUTTTT IM HUNGRY!," Luffy screamed and held his head down.

"SHUT UP," Sanji screamed at him "I'm going to find Eve-San,"

"Ahh Leave her," Desiree said seriously, "We can leave her here and she can become Gothic like everyone else,"

"I am not prepared to leave my darling Eve-San," He began walking through the forest, "Okay i'll be back soon"

Sanji was haft way through the forest when he saw a figure walk towards him, He ran, Hoping it was Eve but to his own surprised it wasn't, It was a gothic woman walking very depressed. Sanji looked at her crimson eyes.

"Excuse me," He said politely, "I am looking for a young lady who was reported here, Her name is Eve Willis James,"

"B4 U LK U ND TO B GOFFIK," She blurted out

"Eh?" Sanji tilted his head in confusion "Sorry to bother you," He said and stepped aside and walked on until he was jumped..

* * *

><p>"Franky stop looking at my but," Emerald screamed slapping Franky in the face, They had been waiting at the tree.<p>

"We have been here for ages," Zoro sighed getting up "I better find Curly Brows before he finds some woman,"

"That's properly what's happened," Ussop said getting up.

"I will find him," Zoro said walking away


	2. Illness

"Ahh get off of me," Sanji screamed as the vampire like woman tried to bite his neck, He tried getting her off but she had pinned him to the ground and proved to be allot stronger than him.

"Must.. need Blood," She gasped pressing her teeth against his neck, Sanji couldn't breath and felt like fainting until, She was motionless. She just stayed there doing nothing. Until she looked up at him and sighed.

"You not a original character are you?" The lady questioned in a normal tone, Sanji tilted his head and gave a very confused look.

"Eh?" He questioned, She laughed and held out her hand to him to help him up.

"My name is B'loody Mary Smith," She said as Sanji grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, She blushed at this and giggled slightly

"Charmed," Sanji said flirtatiously, "My names Sanji,"

"I play a important part in "My Immortal" So I can help you around," She said and Sanji smiled,

"Well I'm looking for this girl," Sanji said and B'loody Smith Mary jst sighed, "Is something wrong," He asked

"She's properly caught the "Goffik Illness"," She said and Sanji looked at her, Now It was serious.

Zoro walked through the foret, Sword in hand and in mouth as he couldn't trust anyone at came past, He saw a young lady in the distance. He began to quicken his spead when the lady came close to him

"YOUR A PREP," She screamed at Zoro, Zoro looked confused at her as she screamed the same thing over and over again.

"Excuse me who are you,"He asked and she completely changed her attitude and looked at him with a seduction. She walked "Sexyly" towards him and smirked.

"Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way," She smilled and pushed Zoro against a tree.

"What the hell," He said in shock and tried pushing her off of him but... She was too strong?

"Its the Goffik illness," She grinned "Don't worry you'll be like us," And with that... she bit his neck

"Yohohohoho," Brook laughed as Ussop was fighting with Desiree

"LONG NOSE LONG NOSE," Desiree screamed to him.

"Stop pointing it out," Ussop said covering his eyes up and faced the wall

"Sometimes I think me and you two, are the only normal people here," Emerald said to Robin and Nami who were cringing at the others

"Yeah sure," They both mumbled, Suddenly we heard someone behind us and we all turned around

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS,"

It wasd... A very Emo Dumbledore


End file.
